Pultrusion has become recognized as one of the most efficient methods available for manufacturing fiber-reinforced engineered composite materials, especially thermoset composites. Pultruded products are especially noted for their high fiber volume content relative to products made by alternative manufacturing processes, making them particularly strong materials which are preferred in many structural applications. Commercial processes for producing pultruded thermoset articles have been generally limited to the production of products having a constant cross-section with respect to the longitudinal axis or machine direction. Thermo-plastic pultrusion technology does allow for limited geometry reshaping after primary molding, however, the cost of raw materials and secondary off-line processing steps is severely cost prohibitive for most applications. Pultrusion techniques which allow for the production of thermoset articles having a variable cross-section are desirable in order to introduce, for example, flanges, off-sets, bosses, and the like which can provide secondary structure for improved load transfer and joint efficiency.